It's All In Your Head
by HirataSan
Summary: Miyuki's sick and... Seeing things? She will not except the possibility of her visions of Akatsuki characters to be fake, so she will call on her buddies Misaki and Hirata to join in on the investigation of the mysterious happenings involving the Akatsuki
1. Apperance

**First chapter of new story I'm making for Yuki-Chan~ :3  
She has been sick for the past couple of days, so I tried to see if I could create a scenario she would face during her phase of sickness.  
Enjoy~ :3**

_Ugh… Hate getting sick… _Miyuki thought in her head as she lied on her bed with tissues next to her pillow, staring hopelessly up at the blank ceiling. The light was on, and the only sound that filled the room was the soft whirring of the heater. Nobody was home, she had stayed home sick from school and was so intensely bored it was brain numbing for her. ACHOO! Miyuki sneezed, causing her to briefly sit up for a moment; then she landed back on her bed making it squeak as it continued to move up and down. She blew her nose and threw the tissue somewhere random in her room; it ended up in her trashcan. "Nobody's here…" Miyuki acknowledged in a stuffy voice. She turned over on her side to gaze out the window and softly declared, "I've read through all my manga and magazines at least 5 times, and I'm on a bad Artist's block." Miyuki wasn't comfortable on her side, she turned again to lie on her back and stare desperately up at the ceiling. "Why can't Sempei and Misaki-Chan be here?" She whined longing for something to do. She turned her head and found her answer, "Bingo~" Miyuki sang in victory as she climbed out of her bed to visit her heaven. Before she sat down in her computer seat, she stood in front of her rather large mirror an examined her sick self. Messy brown, blonde-ish curly hair, baggy sleeping clothes, fluffy kimono-looking bathrobe… Suddenly, she made a pose pointing off to a random corner in her room and exclaimed, "Quickly! To the internet!" She started to laugh at her randomness before she started to cough painfully. She turned around and spun the swivel chair so she could seat herself in front of the computer. Miyuki climbed into the black, padded chair and sat cross-legged as she ran her finger up the CPU to press the button that would end her boredom. She hunched forward towards the monitor and waited impatiently for it to turn on. Blip! It turned on and it started to load where she had just been last time she visited her land of happiness. "Hey maybe Sempei will be on." Miyuki mumbled thoughtfully as she scrolled down her list of bookmarks to find Fan Fiction. She sat there and looked through her messages with her mouth slightly opened, nope, nothing from HirataSan. Miyuki sighed and slumped against the back of her swivel chair and sighed, "I wish Sempei would PM me, she's usually on the computer 24/7." Then she caught a glimpse of the time out of the corner of her eye. She slumped even more and mumbled, "Guess not during school…" Miyuki decided to turn on some music that might get her more active. Surfing through YouTube video links, she found Fighting Dreamers and clicked it. The speakers were blasting loud, but she didn't care, it would help her; she thought. "We are Fighting Dreamers! Takami wo Mezashite, Fighting Dreamers! Narifuri Kama-" Miyuki began singing along before she started to cough painfully again. Miyuki just frowned and listened to the blasting music, sifting through links and wondering what Hirata and Misaki were doing at that very moment. "They're probably having fun…" She sighed as she sneezed again.

Hirata and Misaki in fact were learning important things and contemplating deeply about what their English teacher was trying to teach them, not. They too were bored out of their minds; Hirata was sitting there masterfully looking as if she cared even a smidgen about this subject. Misaki on the other hand was half listening, half trying not to think about what she was going to do for another class. Sitting there, waiting and waiting for the droning on of the teacher to finish, the half bell wailed across the school. It fooled Hirata and made her jump as if she was just about to get ready to leave, and then she remembered it was only the half bell. Eventually, Misaki and Hirata were completely out of English class and thinking about other things. They just happened to think about what Miyuki would be doing right now. Ha, what irony. It was further more ironic that they were learning about the dreaded thing too. "Now give me an example of irony in chapter two…" Mrs. Camerota's voice shrilled, boring the whole class. Seeing that no one was responding to her call, she chose a random victim, "Armani, how about you?"

"Wuh?" Armani said alarmed.

"I said give me an example of irony in chapter two, Armani. You should be paying attention." She continued impatiently.

"Oh…" Armani dully said as he heaved his head off his desk and started looking for the page they were on in the equally dull book they were reading. "Uh…" Too late for him, Mrs. Camerota was already annoyed and ready to scold him. "Never mind Armani, go down to the office and tell them you're down there because you weren't paying attention." She snapped, agitated. Armani whined, "But nobody else is either, Mrs. Cam."

"Never you mind, just go. Is there _anyone_ else who would like to answer?" She ended unreasonably. No answer, just a few mumbles from a few of the sleeping students. "Oh for the love of- will _anyone_ like to answer?!!?" She demanded shrilly. Misaki gave in and raised her hand, just to shut Mrs. Camerota up. "Oh thank you, what is your answer?" Misaki sighed, "The third sentence in the first chapter of page 31." With that her head collapsed onto her hand and started to gaze off to the side again. Seeing that her class just wasn't listening, Mrs. Camerota let out a frustrated sigh. Hirata chuckled under her breath, "I wish Miyuki were here, she would love to see the defeat of Mrs. Cam."

Back in Miyuki's room, she was having a coughing fit. She gave up trying to make herself more active, and resided just to sitting mutely in front of the computer. She let out a hoarse, shaky sigh and wished there was no such thing as sickness. Miyuki had spent at least 45 minutes in front of the computer screen, working on her fanfic, reading fanfics, browsing through art, making art, watching anime episodes, reading manga pages, or attempting to destroy her Artist's block; all the while sneezing and coughing in the silence of boredom. Eventually, Miyuki minimized the Internet and switched out of her user. She sat in her chair dazed and wondering what she would do now, and then she slowly rose from her seat and headed towards her door. She opened it slowly and stood examining the dark hallway, she flipped the switch to turn on the lights. Miyuki cracked her neck when she passed her parents room and sighed as she walked passed the bathroom, "Guess I'll go watch some TV…" she croaked when she turned to stride down the stairs. She arrived in her living room and snatched the remote from the floor and flopped onto the couch, turning on the talking box in the process. A man appeared on the screen; "The high temperature of today is…" he started before Miyuki switched the channel. Naruto appeared on the screen, Miyuki sighed and decided to watch the anime. A few minutes into the show, Miyuki heard a voice from behind her she crooked her neck to see what was behind her, and only saw the window. She glanced around and saw something black out of the corner of her eye in the kitchen. Switching off the TV, Miyuki cautiously got up and went to search her kitchen. After searching all the obvious open places, she got on her knees and started to crawl under the tables and in the corners in search of the mysterious black thing she saw. Miyuki was crawling under the largest kitchen table when she bumped into something. Because she wasn't looking ahead, she slowly turned her head to gazed at what she had bumped into. Her eyes widened and she shot up in surprise, only to bump her head painfully on the table. Miyuki pointed at the lump she had bumped into and sputtered, "Y- you're, you're…" Words failed her when the lump turned around; it had cookies in its hand and was wearing an orange spiral mask. "TOBI!" She exclaimed, in surprise, she crawled backwards out from under the table and darted across the kitchen to the living room so she could get a phone. But before she even entered the living room, she bumped into yet another thing, it was taller than she, and had long-ish blonde hair covering one eye. It stared down at her and said, "What, un?" Miyuki gasped and staggered backwards and pointed at him, "DEIDARA!!" The one with the orange mask had also crawled out from under the table and stood next to the one with the hair covering his eye. Miyuki was immensely happy and was about to glomp the two of them, but before she enclosed her arms around the two, she felt faint and light-headed. She felt a heat wave come over her, and she fell. She blacked out.

"What was that all about, un?" Deidara asked quizzically at Tobi. "Beats me, Sempei." He answered, shrugging. "Well, what should we do, un?" Deidara further continued. Tobi looked down at the strange girl who had called out their names enthusiastically a minute ago, "Dunno, maybe we should just leave her there?" Deidara just shrugged and started towards the stairs, alarming Tobi. "Hey! What're you doing, Sempei?" Deidara looked back annoyed and said, "Exploring the place, un. What do you think? We came here for a reason didn't we, un?" He continued up the stairs. Tobi followed, abandoning the sick Miyuki on the floor. Deidara and Tobi arrived at the top of the staircase and decided to go in the room farthest down the hallway. It happened to be Miyuki's room. Upon entering, Tobi and Deidara noted that the room was very clean. "Hey what's this, Sempei?" Tobi asked, fiddling with the CPU of Miyuki's computer. "Leave it alone, Baka." Deidara growled. But Tobi had turned it on, it came on with a blip and surprised Tobi, making him grab Deidara in his 'fear'. The two stood there intensely waiting for the thing to do something, it did. The computer loaded where Miyuki had been last. Deidara leaned forward and read aloud what the monitor broadcasted, "Fan Fiction, un…" Tobi also leaned forward, invading Deidara's personal bubble and read, "Akatsuki's New York, Chapter 1…" The two stood there reading the creation of the girl who was passed out on the floor beneath them, however, they were unaware of that.

**Deidara and Tobi meet Fan Fiction~ Not just ordinary Fan Fiction, but Miyuki-Made Fan Fiction!! 8D  
I used everyone else's real names except for Miyuki, Misaki, and Me XD I bet Miyuki can guess who Misaki is.**


	2. Message

**How boring for other people to read... Just shows how mean I am ^^;  
This is like a taste of my life! 8D**

Meanwhile, English for the other two had just finished, leaving one last hour in school before they were free to go home. Misaki and Hirata exited the door, relieved the torture was over and both let out an exasperated sigh. Hirata waved to Misaki as she walked the other direction, Hirata continued down the hallway and turned a corner, there she pulled out a long face. She showed her contained frustration by exclaiming, "Gah! I wish Miyuki-Chan were here…" Hirata continued down the hallway sulking, when she spotted her friend Kagamine. "Oi! Kagamine-Chan~!" Kagamine was startled and turned her head away from the straight path she was concentrating on, and then she noticed her friend waving widely at her. "Oh! Hi, Konata~" She sang back as she stopped and waited for her companion to catch up with her. **A/N ~ Konata is yet another nickname I have. I've got many identities~ *w* **Hirata skipped merrily to Kagamine and declared, "It's so boring without Miyuki-Chan here." Kagamine nodded her head in agreement as they walked down the hallway together. "I hope she's back tomorrow." Hirata further added. Kagamine sighed and agreed once again nodding her head. "What do you have next?" Kagamine asked. Hirata's carefree gaze remained straight ahead as she said, "Access~ I gotta finish that dreaded little essay for Social Studies." Before Kagamine could reply, the bell rang signifying the start of last period. "Oh! I have to turn this way, see you later!" Kagamine said, startled as she turned into an unknown classroom to Hirata. Hirata nodded as she started to speed off to her access classroom. "Not late, not late, not late…" She muttered under her breath as she concentrated getting to the classroom before the teacher, the teacher had a bad habit of arriving at least 5 minutes late. Hirata turned the doorknob in a hurriedly fashion, turning her wrist in an absurd way. Speed walking through the door with her head low, she sneaked to her seat in the back "unnoticed". After she had basically slammed her books down on the desk, she slid into her seat as if she had not come in abruptly alarming the whole class. Then Hirata realized a sharp pain she had in her wrist, she inhaled sharply between her teeth and slumped down in her chair clutching her upset wrist. Then the teacher came in obviously tired as she strode into the room and plopped into her chair in front of the class. "Ok, who has a pre-signed pass?" She yawned. After that Hirata was further bored and had trouble writing or drawing normally. She admitted defeat as she sat there in her seat dazed and bored waiting for announcements to signal the end of the torturous school day. Eventually they did, but to Hirata it seemed like an eternity, and she was the first to practically sprint out the door and speedily pack her things up to go home. It was a nice day, so she decided to walk home. "It'll just take me 15 minutes or something." She said as she smiled at the warm day. The busses started to roar as a crowd of people scurried to catch them, it was only one person out of the mass that caught her eye. Because Hirata's eyesight is quite poor, she only saw a blur of blue skin and hair, black clothing, with a bit of red too. It puzzled Hirata but she didn't look back to see what it was, but then another blur darted past her, this one seemed to have long black hair with the same black attire the other was wearing. This time Hirata's head swerved to catch a glimpse of what the two figures were, only to see them dart skillfully in between people at an alarming speed. She just rubbed her eyes and continued walking, all the way home, she thought about the mysterious figures she saw. "I'm home." Hirata declared so it could be audible to whoever was in the house when she arrived. She kicked off her shoes and remembered, "Oh yeah… Lyn's at an orthodontist's appointment, Mom's with her, Dad's at class, and George's still at school." She muttered as she sat down in front of her computer. She clicked on the Internet lazily and glanced over at the phone, a red light was blinking signifying one new message.

Miyuki cracked open her eyes and observed she was still on her cold kitchen floor. She woke with a start and fretted around the kitchen searching for Deidara and Tobi. Then she wondered if they had even been there. "No." She convinced herself sternly, "I will not except that. They know they were here, they might still be." After affirming that, she sped up her stairs to search the rooms in case the two Akatsuki members had intruded into other rooms. After she wrenched open and slammed closed every door in the hallway, she finally approached her bedroom door and rested her hand on the doorknob, staring down at it hopefully. Then she also wrenched open this door, "HA!" She said, then her tone lowered when she found no one was in the room. Miyuki walked slowly to the center of her room right under the light, and collapsed onto her knees. "Aw… And I thought I could give them a tour of my house…" She sulked and looked up at the ceiling in despair. Then she jolted up and checked the history of her Internet. "Chapter one, chapter two, chapter three…" She mumbled as she gazed at where the two had gone in the world of the Internet. "Wow, they were on Sempei's story too… Bet Tobi got a kick out of what I said about Deidei-Kun~" Miyuki coughed as she scrolled down the list. "One of them searched Akatsuki… Wonder what that was for." She muttered, intrigued. After having her fill of seeing the absurd number of things Deidara and Tobi searched, (including YAOI) she snatched her phone and dialed Hirata's number. Waiting for 3 rings impatiently, the answering machine came on to take her message. Miyuki was disappointed that Hirata wasn't home yet, and prompted her answer to the machine, "Hi, this is Miyuki, I was wondering if Hirata was there, and if she is, I would like her to call me back or come over to my house in whatever way she can. I'll send her an e-mail explaining her why this is urgent." She sighed as she pressed the button that ended the phone call with a long, high-pitched beep. Miyuki fell back onto her bed and sighed, hoping her Sempei would call back or reply soon. Then it came to her she didn't make the message yet. So she shot off her bed and jumped onto the computer and started typing briskly the message that would explain the mysterious and somewhat exciting happenings that Miyuki had just experienced.

Hirata clicked her e-mail to check it, expecting the normal 'there are no messages in your inbox'. But she was surprised to find one message in it. She sighed, "It's probably Yuki-Chan just telling me to update again." She smiled as she waited for the message to load. While she waited, Hirata checked the missed call, and when it was finished, she was slightly worried. "Wonder what happened…" She mumbled as she waited intently for the message to show up on the screen. "Hopefully nothing bad." She continued when it finally appeared, she clicked on it with worried speed. "URGENT" it broadcasted, and Hirata read the rest of the message.

_Sempei! You'll never guess what happened!! You know how I'm sick and it's dreadfully boring around here? Well, I went to go watch TV and saw something out of the corner of my eye, I searched around and found out it was Tobi! Yeah! Tobi AND Deidara!! I couldn't believe it, I was going to glomp them, but I fainted 'cause I'm still sick. It really wasn't that fun you know… But when I went back up to my room they weren't there. But BELIEVE ME!! THEY WERE THERE. I KNOW IT. Because when I checked my history, somebody searched 'Akatsuki' along with other… disturbing stuff… But anyway, I didn't search them I know they did, why would I search the Akatsuki when I already know practically everything about them? Anyway, I want you to come over if you can. I hope you don't mind that nobody would be at my house, but I still want you to come. Once again, this is URGENT. It could be a case that leads to something incredibly important.  
~Miyuki_

Hirata was shocked and looked at the clock, _2:50… I bet nobody'll be home by at least… 4:00 or something… _she thought. Then she decided to hurriedly reply to the urgent message. She wrote,

_Yuki-Chan, I'm coming over now. I'll just run there. I don't think you're lying. In fact, I think I saw Itachi and Kisame at SCHOOL! (When I was leaving) It was pretty weird, but I'll tell you more about that when I get to your house. See you there._

_Sincerely,  
~Sempei_

And with that, Hirata snatched up a cereal bar, shoved it into her mouth, put on her running shoes and sprinted out the door, sensing something big about to happen.

**Yays~ O3O  
Next chapter will be much more eventful than this one, I assure you.**


	3. Questioning

**Did I say this chapter would be much more eventful? WRONG. ^^;  
Well, I guess it depends on the readers, enjoy!...?**

Miyuki sat in her computer chair staring at the reply Hirata had given her. "So… They must be invading…" She mumbled. Scrolling down to see if there was more to the message, Miyuki found none. She abruptly raised her arms in the air and let out a strange exasperated yell. She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes while she tilted back in her chair, waiting intensely for Hirata to arrive. She continued doing so for a good 5 minutes, she looked over at the clock impatiently and squinted her eyes at how time was inching by. Miyuki let out a sigh and coughed, stifling it with her hand in reflex. Just then, the doorbell was heard throughout the house, it startled Miyuki and she fell backwards in her chair, flailing her arms trying to stop herself. She hit the floor with a thud, which was heard throughout the house. Miyuki scrambled to her feet and fumbled with her door, after successfully opening it correctly, she jolted through the hallway and sped down the stairs. She saw her Sempai through the glass door and smiling widely and waving, she smiled and waved back. Only then did Miyuki discover she couldn't stop herself in front of the door, causing her to smack into it. Her face was the first to come into contact with it, then her arms banged in next to it in a 90 degree angle, making her look like a squashed cactus. Hirata was on the other side of the door and winced when she saw Miyuki slam into the door, she stepped back in mild surprise but opened the door immediately to see if Miyuki was ok. "My God, Yuki-Chan, you ok?!!??!" Hirata exclaimed. Miyuki remained stuck to the glass door even when Hirata was inside the house; she smiled and gave Hirata a thumb up, signifying she was fine. "Well then, detach yourself from the door, oh smart one." Hirata huffed, putting her hands on her hips and bending down to meet Miyuki's head level. Miyuki cracked a grin and disobeyed the command. She let out a muffled sound that sounded like, "Impact was too great, face is forever stuck to glass." Both of them giggled at this, Hirata then straightened up and said, "I'm gonna get a glass of water, is that ok?" Miyuki was alarmed and unstuck her face and arms from its original spot, she continued to bend backwards and set her hands on the floor, then she quickly flipped backwards and landed in the hallway between Hirata and the kitchen. She wildly pointed at her and ranted, "Don't go in there!!" Hirata gave Miyuki a quizzical look and tilted her head, "Why, Yuki-Chan?"

"B-Because, t-that's where _they_ are!!"

"Who?"

Miyuki glanced left and right, and leaned in towards Hirata, who leaned in also. "_Tobi_ and _Deidara_. They'd scurry away like mice if you abruptly went in there!" She whispered hoarsely. Hirata gave her a sarcastic smile and retorted, "Like I should've had when you did that stunt? C'mon, you said they left." Miyuki came to realization and let out a sound like 'oh…' then she let Hirata pass her to go to the kitchen.

After Hirata had gotten her glass of water, she set it down on the table gently. "So, where exactly _were_ they, Yuki-Chan?" She pointedly demanded. Miyuki closed her eyes and raised her pointer finger solemnly; it was unclear to what she was pointing. "That is the question" She started, leaving Hirata in suspense, "I kinda forgot." She admitted, destroying the mysterious mood and rubbing the back of her head, smiling wryly. Hirata squinted at her and slumped, "Well, didn't you say you saw them in your kitchen? You also said in your e-mail they searched 'Akatsuki' on your computer. Geez, how sick are you again?" She pointed out with her eyebrows raised. "Oh! Right…" Miyuki laughed nervously continuing to rub the back of her head while Hirata continued to stare at her with expectant eyes. After Miyuki had finally started to stop shaking off her stupidity, Hirata asked, "Well? Give me some evidence. We're on a search here." Miyuki safely assumed all was forgiven and nodded. "Well then, let's search under some tables, and after that, we go to my room. Commence operation, Find Deidara and Tobi!!" She declared with a nod, Hirata gave her a little quizzical glance, but followed suit once Miyuki crawled under the largest table in her kitchen. Hirata decided to look under the counter; she figured Tobi could fit under everything. Little did they know, Misaki was having the experience of her life while they were pointlessly slaving away in search of two men they weren't even sure were actually there.

"S-So… Y-you guys are… W-w-who?" Misaki stammered, backing into her wall terrified by the two figures standing in her room. "I'm Tobi! And this is Deidara-Sempai!!" The one named Tobi shouted, raising his arms into the air as if in happy celebration. "Yeah, we just want to know what you know about the organization 'Akatsuki', un." The blonde one next to Tobi said. They were both about Misaki's height, if it weren't for the blonde one's ponytail, they would be shorter than her. Misaki had a hard time figuring out what gender the blonde one was, then again, she couldn't figure out much about these mysterious people. Then she recalled her sister's manga collection of Naruto. "Oh!" Misaki exclaimed, coming out of her corner and straightening up, she continued, "You're from Naruto, right?" as if she had not been cowering in fear a second ago, she almost even laughed. It was clear to Misaki now that the blonde one was a boy, named Deidara, who her friend Miyuki constantly rabidly fangirled over. She also remembered her friend's words on these two people, "Tobi's the hyper-active stupid one who's actually an evil old guy named Madara, remember that Misaki-Chan!!" Hirata once sang out to her during English. Then Miyuki would add in, "And Deidara's the one who's got mouths on his hands, he's pretty smexy too, you know." She would say deviously with a glint in her eye. Misaki now remembered these two correctly and approached them now with a more confident figure. Deidara and Tobi were having a hard time figuring out what the girl meant by "from" that Jinchuriki kid named Naruto. For all that they k new, they were from their mothers. Misaki had meanwhile put out her hand in front of Tobi to shake, and shake he did, vigorously and energetically. She smiled at his childish actions even though he was described to be a terrible person. "What a great actor." Misaki thought as she turned to face Deidara, whose hand was already outstretched waiting to be shaken, but Misaki declined the offer. She just stared at his hand, then at Deidara's face, and shook her head slowly from side to side; she remembered he was the guy with mouths on his hands. Deidara let his hand fall to his side with a pout on his face.

Misaki decided to ignore that too, "So, what was it you wanted again?" she politely asked. Deidara answered first, "Yeah, un, what do you know about the Akatsuki, un?" Misaki looked up at the ceiling of her room, her brain started thinking furiously on pondering the situation. "_Well if I answer them they might go away, right? But if I don't answer them, they're s-ranked criminals, so they'd probably do something that wouldn't be so great. I honestly don't really know much about this 'Akatsuki'; maybe I'll show them some Naruto manga books? Tell them to ask someone else? Ah! Hirata and Miyuki would know, but then again, they'd flip out._" Misaki sighed, "_Guess this is just a hopeless situation then, how troublesome._" Deidara and Tobi meanwhile where still standing in her room waiting for an answer. Misaki finally spoke up, "I honestly don't know much about this 'Akatsuki' you speak of. I know people who do though, would you like to know who they are?" Deidara shook his head and sighed, "We already know there's a bunch of people who know a disturbing amount about us as individuals, un. They're called _fangirls_. If that's all you know, un, we'll take our leave, we'd also appreciate it if you spoke nothing about this meeting, un." Tobi nodded in agreement, it was clear to Misaki he wasn't following. Deidara turned his back to Misaki and started walking towards the door, Tobi waved in farewell to Misaki and also turned around.

Misaki wasn't finished though, "How do you know that I'm not going to spill everything about just now to some of the most dangerous fangirls I know? How are you going to keep me quiet and not let loose the most lethal fangirls there are out there on you?" Misaki's words stung both Tobi and Deidara; they stopped in their tracks and flinched in remembering that they've had their own experiences with this fangirls. It was to their misfortune today they read more about their underground society, it's something called the Internet. Tobi turned completely around and faced Misaki; she stared questioningly at him for a second, just before he flung himself to her feet right before her. He was faced down with his arms outstretched and on his knees. "Oh please! Spare Tobi's life! Don't let loose the fangirls! Tobi is a good boy!!" Tobi pleaded, he looked quite pitiful as he crumbled in front of Misaki's feet. Deidara walked up to where Tobi was groveling and kicked him, "Get up, un. You're a disgrace to the Akatsuki, un." Deidara growled as he scowled at the lump, which got up immediately. Deidara sighed once more and faced Misaki, "Well, un. We can do a bunch of things, un, but if you don't want us to do them, tell us more of what you know. It's obvious you know more, un."

"Who says?" Misaki snapped back, smirking at the effectiveness of her attack and that she now can use it as a weapon.

"You're only digging yourself a deeper hole, un. Cough up what you know, knowledge is valuable, un."

"You couldn't be more right, and as a reward, I'll just show you what I know. I already told you I practically know nothing."

With that, Misaki marched around the two men and through the door; they followed.

**Lol, they've experienced some pretty dangerous fangirls XD  
****The next chapter comes really soon! :)**


	4. Doubt

**Um... Seems I lied about the 'updating soon'. ^^;**

Once Misaki had showed them the books, Deidara and Tobi felt their privacy has been _extremely_ violated; this… Kishimoto guy, was he watching them? The experience of reading their lives up until now left them paranoid. Deidara was standing over the last book with him in it Misaki's sister owned with his eye twitching, poor Tobi was huddled in a corner trying not to break out into pure insanity. "S-So, un… This is how people know about us Akatsuki, un…" Deidara mumbled also struggling like Tobi. Misaki was standing back near Tobi, but enjoying the show, she was inwardly laughing at the sight of these two men in complete distress and trying not to let the emotion surface. Suddenly something came into her mind, "It's quite a conundrum, you're characters from the manga, but don't even know you're from it. Then again, it's a mystery how you're even here right now. Come to think of it, am I dreaming?" Misaki thoughtfully said; she wasn't really speaking to Deidara or Tobi, or really herself. She continued to think as Deidara closed the manga book and replaced it back on its spot squished between all the other books of the series on the bookshelf, many other manga inhabited the same bookshelf too. Deidara spun around and intended to thank Misaki for her help, but realized the opportunity. Misaki was about to attempt to pinch her self 'awake'.

Milliseconds between Misaki's finger actually closed around her skin, Deidara speedily thought, _"If Tobi and I get out of here now, un, there'd be no trouble of having to keep this girl quiet. Yes, excellent, un! Now, all I have to do is grab Tobi, knock the girl out, un, maybe put her in her bed, un, race out the door, un, and back to the lair, yes, perfect, un!!" _Misaki apparently didn't notice Deidara making unnecessary hand motions to go along with his speed thinking, he almost even laughed in triumph, too. And without Deidara noticing, Misaki pinched herself and acknowledged the pain, "Ow! Well, guess I'm not sleeping." Deidara snapped out of his daze of evil internal laughter, and realized she already pinched herself. He sped at the speed of light and grabbed Tobi by the collar, spun around and bopped Misaki on the head. She was out like a light, Deidara then realized there was no need for doing it before she pinched herself, and she wouldn't remember anything anyway. So dragging Tobi and carrying Misaki to her bedroom, Deidara successfully put her on her bed and somewhat put the covers over her. Still dragging Tobi, Deidara left the room without a sound exited through the door-less doorway, "Wait till Leader-Sama hears this, un…" He muttered as he made a mysterious hand combination. A puff of smoke surrounded the two and both Tobi and Deidara disappeared, nothing was left behind, any evidence was questionable. Or so they think.

Back at Miyuki's place, both of the searchers had come to no conclusions and were currently on the computer. To the ordinary man it would've been called 'slacking off', but it was research, valuable research that would help them further in their desperate search for the two men they didn't even know if they were really there. "So, it appears they used Google, went on 7 different links, watched 2 videos with both of them in it, read supposedly all of the chapters in my Fanfic, and left off on some yaoi one my brother was formerly on. With that, they probably browsed through the history bar." Miyuki prompted, she was listing the data the computer broadcasted. Hirata was scribbling it all down on a piece of paper and running out of room, it was vital they had a precise record of their findings. Hirata nodded her head for Miyuki to go on, and she didn't, Miyuki sighed and leaned back in her chair, "That seems to be all that's left, you should add something about how you saw Itachi and Kisame at school, in fact, explain what happened." She commanded, coughing after a yawn. There was a pause as the only sound heard was the scratching of Hirata's pencil. "By the way," Miyuki said putting her hands behind her head, "What did happen anyway?" Hirata didn't look up from the paper and explained, "I only caught glimpses of them, it's probably affirmative now, because we have all this evidence of Tobi and Deidara's being here, why couldn't Itachi and Kisame be there?" She set down the pencil and let out a breath of completion, "What do you think? Why the heck would they want to know about their own organization?" This made Miyuki furrow her brow in thought; she looked down at the computer desk and lowered her chin.

"Maybe it's some kind of new strategy for them, I don't know why though. Possibly they're up against something new? A really smart Jinchuriki or Biiju? Because if that's the case, they want to know everything the Jinchuriki or Biiju might know, whether it's true or false, and use it to their advantage." Miyuki paused and laughed, "but then again, if they look it up on the Internet and find practically everything about them on there, they'd freak out." She threw her head back and started to chuckle some more, once the laughter started to uproar she tilted back in her chair, making her fall on the floor with a loud thud once more. Hirata winced at the sigh but Miyuki remained in her chair, legs bent at the knees and arms outstretched on the floor, her hair was everywhere as she sighed, "And then again maybe they weren't even here, maybe it was all a dream and I was sleep walking-typing or whatever. Maybe my brother did it all."

Hirata set down her pencil and sighed, "No, Yuki-Chan" she said rather firmly, "Look at all this _evidence_, we can't give up! You're not crazy, why would all this happen if it weren't _true_?" Hirata concluded sternly, "Don't let it even cross you mind of thinking it wasn't true. Think of it as a chance, the person who gave you the chance isn't going to be very happy if you throw it away." Hirata had gotten up by now, she was standing above Miyuki with her arms crossed and eyes serious. Miyuki was staring up at her with a little bit of fright, she rolled over and managed to get out of the tipped over chair, she picked it up and placed it back in its original position. "So who gave us the chance then?" Miyuki questioned, sitting down on her bed once the chair was back in place. Hirata thought for a moment or two, put her hands on her hips and said, "It wouldn't necessarily be a who, what I meant was something like a what. Like Luck, or Fortune, or Destiny, Reward? You know, something like that." Hirata was looking at Miyuki with somewhat needing eyes, as if it were important that Miyuki understood, sadly she didn't. "I don't really get your thinking, Sempai." She prompted, making Hirata sigh and let her arms fall. "This is gonna be a long search then." She complied after reassembling herself.

Misaki woke up in her room, the lights were still on, she was lying in disarray on her bed, but everything else looked perfectly normal. It looked pretty much the same; the millions upon billions of books on shelves and bookcases surrounded and towered over her in the room, covering the unfinished walls with their spines varying from thin to mind bogglingly thick. There were many things that would interest the average person in her room, but it was all normal for her, so she woke up and blinked out the remainder of sleep in her eyes without feeling any difference. Misaki yawned as she rose from her bed and stretched as she blankly scanned her room. She fell back on her bed with a thud. "Ow!" She exclaimed as her hand darted to the top of her head for there had been a throbbing pain there once she landed on the bed. As she rubbed it, she discovered it was a bump, a mountain on the top of her head, just from falling backwards onto your bed? Misaki didn't think so. Maybe she got it during Gym? She didn't have Gym today, what could it be? Misaki didn't bother pondering on the rest of the possibilities, she closed her eyes an attempted to sleep. Only to throw her eyelids back open in realization the lights were still on, in fact, they were on when she first woke up. "What time is it anyway?" She mumbled to herself searching for her alarm clock. She expected it to be nighttime, she never slept during the day, but when she read the time of 4:30, she was quite shocked. Misaki let out a confused sound and rolled out of her bed, falling on the floor on all fours. She still had homework to do! As she sped through the doorway, she tripped over a Naruto manga book, Misaki absent-mindedly put it back on its shelf in its place, but didn't notice that the books next to it weren't supposed to be there. She also didn't realize suspicious cookie crumbs littering the hard wood floor as she continued her dash down the stairs.

It was 4:30; Hirata figured she should take her leave now. "Yuki-Chan, thanks for inviting me over." She smiled and said as she got up from the couch in which she was reclined on, previously drawing on a clipboard Miyuki had provided her with. Miyuki was sitting in a chair across from her; she was also drawing but had taken a break to watch some Death Note. She looked over at Hirata who was already at the stairs smiling at her, Miyuki replied, "No problem, Sempai, I think I might be in school tomorrow so see ya!" She beamed at Hirata as she waved and hopped up the stairs. Once Miyuki heard the door close upstairs, she let out a sigh and said to herself, "What am I gonna do now?" She sat there for a long while, and then continued to draw a little. After giving up on that, she successfully destroyed it and marched upstairs to get some more sleep, she wondered what she would dream about.

**Maybe I'll update sooner this time? ;D  
I've got a good idea in my head about the next chapter.  
How interesting it is? That's yours to judge~ =w=**


	5. Morning

**Forgive me, I'm a slow writer -___-'' *bows down to supporters***

The next morning, around 6 o'clock, Hirata had a rather difficult time waking up. Her mother had appeared in the door, and through blurry vision, Hirata saw her and muttered nonsense telling her mom she was 'awake'. It seemed her mom nodded and knocked on the door to her left, which was Hirata's sister's room. A loud aggravated mumble was heard from there, and Hirata's mom shuffled down the stairs. Hirata heard the scuffling of her slippers and decided to get up. She lifted her head with great effort, and then she abruptly sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. Hirata let out a wide-mouthed yawn and threw the sheets off of her. Her mattress was on the floor so she just stepped off of it and stretched. "Hm… The radio's still on…" She mumbled, fumbling to press the right button to turn off her radio, it was currently reporting the weather. Before Hirata successfully turned the noise off, she heard that today would be rainy and humid with lots of fog. She smiled to herself and thought, _"Great, I've got gym today." _With one final sigh, Hirata snatched up her fluffy kimono looking morning shirt and through it on over her green and gray striped tank top. It was hot last night so she was wearing a pair of black sports shorts that rose a good six inches above her knees, she had long legs. She wrapped her arms around her kimono looking attire and scuffed on her slippers, as she shuffled out her room, she passed her mini-mirror and noted her hair was in dis-array. As she walked down the stairs she attempted to tame it with much fail, there was still an annoying wispy piece of hair that stuck up and curled on the left side of her head, she has tried to ignore it since it first appeared in the 5th grade, no solutions or ironings of any sort could conquer it.

Hirata arrived at the end of the stairs and hopped down the final two steps. Groggily looking around, Hirata realized her little brother was sleeping on the couch, snoozing away. She guessed he'd been down there since 5 or so, then thought about Miyuki was probably up until 2 reading manga and waking up at 4 again. Oh how she envied Miyuki's special prowess of being able to handle so many hours a day without sleep, she herself went to bed at 7:30 the night before because she felt tired from the eventful day. "_Then again,_" Hirata thought as she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal, "_She's always sleeping during school._" She smiled at herself as she poured a little too much milk into her cereal, purposely doing so to become taller. Hirata stared at the yellow wall across the table from her as she ate in silence; wondering what she would do in gym today. Hirata quickly finished her breakfast and washed her dish, she dashed upstairs and barged the door into her sister's room. "Lyn, you awake?" Hirata asked loudly, trying to wake her sister up. There was a loud grumble Hirata heard a thump; she assumed Lyn was awake and shrugged as she turned into her room.

Itachi was mutely crouching in a dark room and crept out of the closet he was hiding in, but he quickly ducked back in when he heard a creak from the bed a girl was in. He heard a very loud grumble and a loud thud following. He peeked over to his right were the girl who was previously in the bed lay, she seemed obviously still tired. _"I could probably take her out now and continue my inspection." _He thought, but he was distracted, the girl was struggling to get up from her crumpled figure and stood up slowly but steadily, when she finally got up she stared up at the ceiling looking dazed for a while. Itachi noticed she was pretty tall and very pretty with long black hair and a fading orange streak on the left side of her head. For another while, she just stood staring up at the ceiling as if she fell back to sleep, Itachi was growing impatient. Then suddenly, she yawned rather loudly as her mouth almost doubled in size. "Lyn! Wake up now!" a voice from another room called. The girl who previously yawned stared over to her left with an agitated look, "I'm awake already!" She snapped back at the voice, with that, she picked up some clothes and stormed out the room.

Waited only a few seconds more; Itachi finally crawled out of the closet he was hiding in. He stood up straight and stretched out; turning his head to look at the messy room he was standing in. He stepped forward only to lift his foot quickly again for he heard a crumple of papers beneath his feet. Itachi picked up the paper and examined it. He expected valuable information on it, but instead he found a picture, a well-drawn picture of a girl with black hair and red eyes. After setting it back down he noticed the entire floor of this girl's room was littered with drawing pads, notebooks, pencils and many more art supplies. It didn't take long for Itachi to figure out this girl was an artist, and that her name seemed to be 'Lyn'. He decided to sit on the floor and look through Lyn's pictures, straying away from his task. "_It's alright,_" He thought, "_I've got half an hour before I have to go to the school." _ So he sat there, sifting through pictures of a girl who looked oddly like him, it'd probably take a while for him to forget her.

Miyuki and Misaki had long since been awake; Miyuki was sitting on the computer smiling to herself as she watched YouTube videos while Misaki was sitting at her kitchen table reading a frighteningly lengthy looking book. Both had no trouble getting up and expected another normal day with their pupils.

Miyuki sneezed and looked over at the clock, realizing how the time had flown buy; she snatched up her iPod from the computer desk and skipped up the stairs to meet her bus. With not a worry, Miyuki hummed to herself as she snagged a strawberry she had left from her marvelous everyday breakfast and headed out the door, leisurely throwing her book bag over her shoulder as she walked onto the porch and stuffed the ear buds of her iPod into her ears. Miyuki noticed it was drizzling out, but didn't bother with an umbrella; the bus would be there soon to pick her up and deliver her to the ultimate place of education.

Misaki blinked away from her enticing book and looked at the time, deciding it was time for her to go out to catch the bus. She stood up and stretched, heaving her book bag onto her shoulder as she yawned and shoved her book into it. Walking out the door and into the light rainfall, Misaki figured she should bring an umbrella, just in case; she was a practical girl like that. So she went back inside and searched around for an umbrella that would fit in her locker, coming up with a small light blue one. She once again walked out the door, opened the umbrella and started walking down the street to her bus stop, her transportation to the land of learning.

Hirata and Lyn both sat in front of a computer in a room between their living room and kitchen. Hirata glanced at the bottom right hand corner of the screen, gasping at the time. Quickly clicking out of Fan Fiction, Hirata logged off her computer and hurried to get her book bag. Lyn got the message and also exited the Internet and her user, but at half the speed. By the time Lyn was done with getting her book bag and shoes on, Hirata was waiting in front of the door impatiently and looking around blankly. Lyn sighed at her sister, "_It's only 6:55, and we don't have to leave for five minutes…_"She thought a little agitated that they were leaving much earlier than necessary, but she called out a so long to her parents anyway. "Bye~!" Hirata repeated to their parents, getting one from their mom and dad in unison in return. They walked together out the door and realized it was raining rather hard, "Think we should get an umbrella?" Lyn asked her sister. "Nope." She replied, already walking down the steps to the sidewalk. Lyn sighed once more, _her sister was so tiring_; she could never have enough energy to deal with her all the time. They walked together in the rain, reaching their bus stop and stopping as they started to talk each other. It was a good 15 minutes before the bus that took them to the building of boredom came gliding down the street and rolling to a stop for them. They got on and braced themselves for just another normal day.

**Obviously, "School" is after this.  
****But I didn't feel like fitting school and the Morning in one big chapter, so they're separate!! :D**


	6. Yukio

**My God it's HUGE!! :D *hasn't written chapter this big in a while*  
It's not titled 'School' because I couldn't fit an entire school day in a manageable chapter size.**

Misaki was the first to arrive at school, walking off her bus and yawning constantly. She walked the long way from practically the farthest end of the High School to the Middle School. Misaki got to the door closest to her locker when Miyuki's bus arrived. She skipped off her bus, feeling very refreshed and ready for the school day, only knowing that she'll crash and burn soon enough. As she strode the very short distance from her bus to the entrance, she kept the look out for anyone suspicious looking in a black cloak, she wouldn't forget that Hirata could've seen Kisame and Itachi at school the previous day. She didn't find anybody too suspicious, just Hirata.

Hirata and Lyn previously had gratefully sped off their bus and started walking in unison, but Lyn went off with her High School friend. Hirata was soaked and looking down at the ground while trying to avoid any eye contact with anybody who would raise an eyebrow at her appearance, she regretted not bringing an umbrella. Hirata unfortunately did not realize Miyuki was running towards her, yelling her name.

"Oi! Sempai!" She called, no answer from Hirata. Miyuki was rather upset by the abrupt denial of social interaction, so she decided once she met up with her she would get a good talking to. Hirata's face was still facing the ground, it appeared to Miyuki as if she was crying; this startled her. Miyuki no longer had any intentions of scolding her friend and quickened her pace, putting her hand on her companions shoulder when she arrived by her side. Hirata shot up her head and glanced from side to side in surprise, landing her gaze on Yuki-Chan's worried face, wondering why she looked so concerned.

"What's wrong Sempai?" She questioned, still thinking Hirata was crying. Hirata just raised an eyebrow and let out a quizzical noise. If possible, it started raining harder, and Miyuki had run the opposite direction of the entrance to meet up with Hirata, so they were in a predicament. The two quickened their pace as they rushed towards the door. Hirata asked, "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong." Miyuki looked over at her friend's face and squinted her eyes at her, Hirata squinting her eyes back and once again raising an eyebrow. "It looked like you were crying," Miyuki prompted, "so as a good friend I wanted to see what was wrong." Hirata nodded as they arrived at the door and rushed inside.

They entered the building. "It was probably the rain, Yuki-Chan." Hirata sighed as she closed her eyes and cracked her neck. They continued to walk down the hallway as Hirata wrung out her hair, a reasonable amount of water dripping out. "Why you're all wet I'll never know." Miyuki commented as Hirata shook her head side too side like a dog, splashing Miyuki and making her back away. Hirata sighed once more and explained, "I was dancing in the rain like a baka while Lyn was smart and stood under a tree while we waited for the bus. Plus I denied the opportunity of an umbrella." Miyuki laughed, "Baka." They continued walking through the hallway. Hirata said farewell to Miyuki when they arrived at her locker, but not before commenting that it was a mess as always. She didn't stick around for a reply, just walked down the rest of the hallway to her own locker.

Hirata got to her locker and greeted her friend Becca, her locker neighbor; she was standing at her locker talking to her boyfriend. Hirata giggled to herself because of they looked cute together and turned back to the lock on her locker. "_25… 39, 15. Click-_" She said in her head before she creaked opened the metal door of her tiny cramped locker. Inside there was a ladder with three mini shelves that held most of her school belongings. In the first hole there was her school books, Math textbook, Social Studies text, then two of her own reading books she borrowed from the school library that were at least three weeks overdue. The one below it held her English binder, Band folder, and some assortment of notebooks for different subjects. The third shelf was dedicated to her flute only; she loved it so dearly. On the bottom of her locker is where she would stuff her book bag when it was gutted of school stuff she would need, but the odd thing was that she folded it up like laundry before she did so every day. Hirata would place her lunch box in the top shelf of the locker, it was naturally there, sometimes when she wore a coat that too would be folded up and stuffed into the top shelf.

But she hated her locker; it was so incredibly small it resembled a starving prisoner on a pirate's ship who's fasted for over five days. Because of this, she had been forced to attempt to keep everything neat and tidy in there, the exact opposite of her room. Hirata despised having to keep everything up tight and not let it just be thrown in there so she could know where to pick it up later. No, this locker would not allow her to be a slob and let her find her belongings in a huge mess; she could normally do this in her room. Because of her inability to be messy, she named her locker "The Hateful Seijou", seijou meaning clean in Japanese.

She collected her stuff for Technology and Math, closing her locker and putting the lock back on. Hirata sighed and yawned at the same time, a sneeze abruptly interrupting this phenomenon, being finished with a grumble. She then started marching off towards Tech, realizing everyone was already out of the hallway and in their classroom. This worried Hirata for she had the dreaded Mr. Godzilla to deal with if she was late, and the classroom was at the opposite end of the Middle School, so she quickened her pace. Suddenly someone appeared at her side when she was speeding through the 8th grade hallway, she dismissed the person as just another 8th grader and kept speeding down the hall, until they started walking next to her and got strangely close. "Where you going?" The voice said; it was low so the person was obviously a boy. Still not looking to see who this other person was, Hirata answered, "Tech with Mr. Vickery." There was a little silence as the first bell rang throughout the school, signaling four minutes until students had to get to their classrooms; this is when Hirata realized she didn't need to hurry anymore, even though the hallways were practically empty. She laughed at herself and slowed her pace, the boy was still beside her and matched the pace change. "Me too, I guess." He said. Hirata abruptly turned her head to look at who was talking, the voice didn't seem like he was in her Technology class. She stared at him in surprise as the boy stared back with a blank gaze, they didn't stop walking as Hirata studied the boy's features.

He had vivid orange hair and a stare that seemed entrancing, his eyes were a gray-ish hazel, that's probably why. The boy was dressed in plain clothing, a baggy red long-sleeved shirt that had the brand name Aeropastel printed on it vertically on the right side. He also wore baggy pants; these were a dark gray and covered up most of a pair of red shoes with white laces. Hirata noted that he seemed pretty muscular "_Must be a jock,_" She thought in her mind, "_Curses! He's taller than me!"_ She scowled at him because of this fact; he was about 4 or 5 inches taller than her. Hirata caught sight of several earrings in each ear, but overall the boy appeared to be an average student who didn't know where to go.

Throughout all this examination, the boy kept the same blank face and stared back at Hirata, if she had been wondering what he was thinking instead of how he appeared, it would've been impossible to figure out. They just passed the Art room when Hirata finished her inspection. "What's your name again?" She asked; startled to notice he was staring back at her the whole time she was gawking. He paused a bit, as if thinking, but it was so unnoticeable that Hirata didn't catch it, though during the time she noticed the boy had a piercing on his bottom lip. "Yukio." He answered plainly. Nothing seemed strange about the name, if Hirata could remember correctly, it meant, "Gets what he wants", or "God will nourish", one of the two, or both. Anyway, it seemed pretty normal for a normal looking kid, maybe a tad bit flaunty, but there were a wide variety of names in this school. "Oh…" Hirata said in reply, wondering if she ever saw him before. She turned to face forward again and kept walking, wondering if Yukio was really going to the same class as her. "What's your name?" He asked, sounding a little agitated, as if communicating with her was a challenge. "O-oh! Sorry, it's Hirata." She sputtered, realizing her rudeness. Again, another silence, Yukio didn't seem like he needed anything else, but he looked as though he didn't know exactly where he was supposed to go. Hirata just shrugged and yawned as they both turned a corner to the Tech room.

When they got to the door Hirata just assumed she would be allowed in first, but strangely Yukio walked in right next to her, Hirata hoped it wouldn't give anyone the wrong impression. Casting her gaze to the ground, she clutched her belongings and sped over to her seat in the computer, pressing the computer monitor button and waiting. Yukio almost successfully followed her and occupied the empty chair next to her, she most certainly wished for him not to, but then Mr. Godzilla addressed him, she was almost thankful for him for once. "What are you doing in here, sir?" Mr. Vickery asked while fluttering his eyelids, he had a strange habit of doing so when he talked to students, Hirata and the rest of the class weren't too fond of this particular habit out of millions of other annoyances. Yukio didn't turn to face Mr. Godzilla until Hirata whispered to him, "He's talking to you!" in a hoarse, urgent whisper.

Yukio slowly turned around and saw a rather (really) large man sitting in a spinning chair behind a computer larger than the other ones littered throughout the room. He had little hair, but the little tufts left remaining were a very light gray color. Behind matching gray-rimmed glasses laid beady eyes with a little menace in them, Yukio assumed that it was naturally part of his features. Beside him resting on a table was a large walking stick made of wood with an interesting looking compass on the top of it. Whether it aided him or he merely carried it around, Yukio didn't think too highly of this person who addressed him.

"I'm supposed to be here." He blandly said, Mr. Vickery wasn't very pleased with this reply and crooked his finger, motioning for Yukio to approach him; he did so. Hirata couldn't help but watch the show, wondering what would become of Yukio. He walked up to Mr. Godzilla, who stared at him directly, he acted very bravely at staring directly back at him. Yukio stood and Mr. Vickery sat like that for a couple moments, staring at each other until Mr. Vickery spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You sit over there next to Hirata." He said, pointing over to the seat on the opposite side of Hirata. He was acting natural, but he must've been possessed, he never apologized to any student at all. But yet he did, allowing Yukio victory.

Hirata hoped it wasn't she he was approaching, she preferred him to sit somewhere else, maybe next to that snobby Lexi Davis over near the window, or possibly kind Shannon Mullin far away from her. But it was her he sat next to; silently pulling back the chair that was to her right, frighteningly close. Sadly, these two seats made up the rather cramped corner. Hirata just stared at her computer screen, trying to ignore Yukio who looked as though he was slowly examining the machine in front of him, like he didn't know what it was. He then turned on the monitor like Hirata had, only to have nothing appear on the screen, Hirata looked concerned for him while he was sitting there staring at it. "U-uh, maybe the plug's not in." She stuttered, trying to help him out, "Here, I'll get it." Hirata finished, sliding out of her chair and crawling under his computer desk to find that the power wire was indeed not plugged in. She snatched it from the floor and with great difficulty, plugged it into the outlet on the wall. When Hirata finally crawled back out from under Yukio's computer, he was already on his user and on the Technology Class Page, like everyone else. How he logged in so fast Hirata would never know, she guessed she wouldn't find out why he was there anytime soon either. Though Yukio was so mysterious, it didn't cross Hirata's mind that he was a bit suspicious at all.

Technology went on as usual, normally in fact, excluding the parts when Yukio had to constantly ask Hirata for help. But Tech was finished within the same one-hour period, seeming like two, just like all the other classes. The students were allowed out of the classroom a good 2 minutes after the bell rang for they received a good talking to from Mr. Godzilla, leaving Hirata only the few 2 minutes left for her to dart to Math class, unfortunately on the other side of the school, expecting that to be another class of woe. Surprisingly it wasn't, only 15 minutes into class, there was an unexpected fire drill.

The fire alarm went off while they were working on a warm up, so everyone was previously quite until it went off. Hirata jumped when it did, along with most everyone else. Students never behaved, as they should during fire drills, Hirata was the same. She got up from her seat, leaving all her belongings like they were supposed to, and met up with her friends Yako Katsuragi and Kagamine Hiiragi; along with a girl she nicknamed Sacagawea and kind Shannon Mullin. They chattered as the class lined up at the door, waiting for the teacher to instruct them on when to leave. "Why do you think we have to go out on a rainy day like this?" Kagamine asked any of the other three who were willing to answer. Hirata did, "I dunno, I just know I'm gonna get as soaking wet as I did this morning." She replied with a slouch to her posture and a sulk. The teacher just then put her finger to her lips and told them to quiet down as she walked up to the front of the line and told the others to do so as well. The four walked in silence as the rest of the class finally started to decrescendo, all the classes around them were still talking though.

They got outside, Hirata letting the rain pour down on her unlike the other students who were whining and attempting to cover their heads with their sweaters or arms. When she saw Yako and Kagamine huddle together she laughed, "Ha! C'mon, take the rain! It's not like it's gonna hurt you or something." Then there was a flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder. Hirata flinched, some pointless screams of snobby girls were heard, and Yako and Kagamine laughed at her. She tried laughing it off too, but it started raining harder, the grumbles of thunder being heard within five-second intervals. Feeling uneasy, Hirata started to walk closer to her friends and kept grinning at them, only to jump again when a tap came on her shoulder.

Miyuki had her hood over her head and was hunched over; waving at the three of them huddled together. The classes had all gotten to where they were destined to go for the fire drill, and were allowed to sit on the wet grass if they wanted. Miyuki had pulled a daring act, escaping from her Science teacher to see Hirata and the others, for they weren't allowed to roam during a fire drill. Luckily the two classes were standing right next to each other, plus she wouldn't be found in the mix because of the down pouring rain.

"Yuki-Chan, You scared me!" Hirata sighed, departing from Yako and Kagamine to hear Miyuki above the tumult of the rain. "Yeah, I noticed." She replied, laughing with Yako and Kagamine at her fright. Yako yelled over the deluge of rain, "Hirata! You're drenched!" It was true, somehow everyone else had managed to stay even a little dry while Hirata was already sopping wet. Hirata laughed and danced around a bit, not caring if she would get any wetter. She and Miyuki walked closer to Kagamine and Yako to continue their conversation, "Yeah, good thing I didn't wear a white-" Hirata started, but then, behind Kagamine and Yako, she saw Yukio from first period, running farther into the field in which the classes were supposed to be standing in. Hirata's abrupt stoppage of talking puzzled the other three, so they looked to see where she was gazing, and too saw the boy running away from were he was supposed to be. "He's fast." Kagamine commented, wondering whom the boy was along with Miyuki and Yako. "He's Yukio, I saw him first period." Hirata explained, "Oh! That's what I wanted to tell you about." The other three leaned in closely to hear, the rest of the students seemed to be talking louder, or was that the rain?

"You see, everyone was out of the hallway when I was going to Tech, and he was in the 8th grade hallway and started walking next to me. Never saw him before but he was in my Tech class! Mr. Vickery ended up knowing him and _welcomed_ him into the class! Maybe he's knew or something, but I had to keep helping him. Ya' know, he seems normal and everything, but there's just something strange about him I don't get! Oh, and his name means 'God will nourish' or something." Hirata ranted on about how mysterious Yukio seemed, Yako and Kagamine were listening intensely. But Miyuki was still watching him run through the field with her eye brows furrowed and a serious look on her face. She was obviously also baffled by this guy, but rather find out by herself what was with him. "Hey, he's got really orange hair." Miyuki observed out loud. "Yeah, and he's got piercings on his ears and one on his bottom lip," Hirata added, studying Miyuki's concentrated face. "Yukio's got hazel eyes too, kinda gray but more hazel, they're really interesting." She ended. "Could it… No…" Miyuki mysteriously said.

Just then, an announcement was heard and teachers were shushing their students. "There seems to be a misunderstanding, the fire alarm was pulled but there are no fire trucks arriving, please return to your classes, the period after lunch is extended due to this occurrence." The classes started walking in and there was uproar. "Wait, so somebody pulled the fire alarm? Who?" Kagamine asked, Hirata answered, "Yeah, that's what the principal said. All I know is Gym's extended for me." Things like this happened once in a while, so it wasn't extremely out of the ordinary, but it wasn't hard for Miyuki to put two and two together, something was suspicious about this Yukio.

**And I was going to make it bigger, but I didn't want it to be a monstrosity D8 School's not over yet!  
Who could this Yukio person be? Lol, I'm gonna laugh at myself if you can't guess (cause it means I didn't give enough hints T^T)**


	7. Michi

**Aw, crap, that's what it is. -__-;  
Not a very eventful chapter, next one will be! (not making any promises though)**

Eventually everyone arrived back inside, Hirata, Yako and Kagami split their ways from Miyuki, waving and smiling. Hirata and her friends got back in the classroom before everyone else did, so Hirata found opportunity to shake her head vigorously from side to side, splashing Yako and Kagami. They squeaked as the rest of the class came back into the classroom. Kagami, Hirata and Yako took their seats, sitting next to each other for they were still doing their math warm up. Hirata sneezed and Kagami laughed, "You're probably gonna get a cold!" she said without any worry in her tone. "No!" Hirata protested, "I never get sick! Not ever!" She sneezed again, this time making both Kagami and Yako giggle. "Just don't go out in the rain again, ok?" Yako said, with only a little concern in her voice. "Yes mommy~" Hirata sang, smiling and getting up to fetch herself a tissue.

As Hirata was about to blow her nose, the bell rang, surprising the class and teacher. Another announcement rang throughout the school. "Everyone please report to your section 2 classes, a search is being held, the period after lunch remains extended. Thank you." A loud click was heard and it was almost as if everyone shrugged, picking up their belongings and heading off to their designated classes. Hirata went back to her seat without blowing her nose and did the same, saying so long to Yako and Kagami.

She neared locker and saw Misa-Chan (Becca, her locker neighbor with the boyfriend) gathering her stuff for the next class. "Oi, Misa-Chan! What section did we have to go to?" She asked, approaching her locker and starting to unlock it. "I think it's section two, then lunch, then after that the period's extended." Misa answered, adding more details than asked. "You know everything Misa-Chan~" Hirata smiled as the lock on her locker clicked open, it was hard to tell if she was using sarcasm or not, but Misa just left. Hirata kept smiling as she took out her English things and stuffed her Math stuff into her locker. _"Wait, English? That's all the way in the next hallway!!" _She thought, shutting her door hurriedly as she darted off to her English room, with no time to glare and detest her locker as she did. This was all very unnecessary. _"But we're not supposed to have English today…" _Hirata mouthed slowly, raising an eyebrow as she entered the classroom.

Miyuki had just heard the announcement and sped out the door before everyone else. _"Hm, I've got English, this is great!" _She thought with a smile as she walked through the hallway. She got to her locker and opened it, the mess inside seeming like it would spill out to greet her, thankfully it didn't. Miyuki had some trouble trying to pull her English binder out of the clutches of her other books, having them all spill out when she did. She grumbled as she set her belongings down and started to shove everything else back into her locker. It wasn't like she was always messy and unorganized; her room was un-humanly clean. In everything but her locker and school, it was organized and precisely clean to the uttermost possible.

She saw Hirata walk by sniffling, looking absorbed in keeping herself from sneezing. Miyuki giggled at this, "Maybe Sempai caught what I had?"she said quietly to herself. Miyuki shut her locker door with great effort and put the lock on it, she could've sworn it physically protested every time she tried to tame it. She started walking down the hallway, not seeing Hirata again, so she walked to her classroom. She got there before most people arrived, Misaki was there though, sitting in her seat with a very librarian look on her face as it was behind a very thick book with small lettering. "Hello, Misaki-Chan!" She called, taking the seat in front of her and plopping her belongings onto the desk. Misaki looked up from her book and saw Miyuki was greeting her. "Oh hey!" She replied, putting a bookmark in her book and setting it down. "You weren't here yesterday, were you sick?" She asked, leaning in towards Miyuki, who nodded. The two began talking in deep conversation when two people came in who weren't supposed to be there.

"I know it was stupid, Michi! You don't have to keep scolding me you know." A loud voice said, making Miyuki turn her head. To her surprise, she saw Yukio with a tall girl who gave off the bossy-older sister aura at the door of the classroom. She appeared to have black hair and lots dark eye shadow, was it just Miyuki or did this girl's hair have a hint of blue to it? She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a neat-looking top, which was blue with a white logo of Hollister on it; white shoes were equipped on her feet. Her hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and a white flower clip ornamented the right side of her head.

"Baka, did you hear those announcements?" She said, obviously enraged about something. "Yes, I did, no need to-" Yukio started, he caught sight of something and stopped in his tracks, obviously it shocked him and made him uneasy to see it. "Say, Michi, looks like we're in the wrong class. Where do we have to go again?" He said, glaring at Michi who glared back. "They said section 2." She said, not noticing the cause of her companion's sudden change of subject. "Riiiight, so we should be going now." He finished, spinning Michi around and guiding her out of the classroom by pushing her back with two hands. She protested of course by leaning back, "What the hell?!" she whispered hoarsely as they left the classroom.

Miyuki was still staring out the door when Hirata appeared and walked through it. She walked by didn't even acknowledge the other two as she took the seat in the row next to them. Hirata looked deep in thought about something, as Miyuki was also, Misaki just looked at the two of them and sighed. "What is with you two?" Misaki asked, raising an eyebrow. "Thinking." Miyuki and Hirata simultaneously answered without a change to their expressions. The three sat like that for a little while until the second bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"What 'cha thinkin' 'bout Yuki-Chan?" Hirata yawned, sneezing right after; she got up to get a tissue and blew her nose. "Yukio…" Miyuki replied, screwing up her face in yet deeper thought. Hirata dramatically dropped her tissue into a wastebasket as she stared at Miyuki with shock. "But- Deidei-Chan…" She said, taking her seat still staring at her with a spacious worried face. Miyuki twisted her head to face Hirata, glaring at her and bringing her fist down really hard on the top of her head. "Baka." Miyuki grumbled, still frowning at Hirata whose head was still facing the ground from impact. She brought a hand to the top of her head were Miyuki had hit it. "Ow…" She said quietly. Miyuki switched gears completely, "Oh! Sorry Sempai!! So sorry, so terribly sorry!! Gomen, gomen, a thousand times sorry!!" She said, leaning over to her friend with a distressed face. Hirata laughed to reassure her friend she was all right and all was forgiven, but she remained facing the ground.

In truth, Yuki-Chan's blows did hurt some of the times, this time being one of them, but Hirata never wanted her to know that. Being a weirdo, she didn't want Miyuki to hold back in fear of her becoming a wimp. When Miyuki was told to do something she would do that to the max and beyond. So Hirata theorized if she told her to hold back a bit on her attacks she would no longer be an effective fighter. Though in reality it doesn't matter as much if you're doing self-defense against someone you don't know much, Hirata was always paranoid that someday betrayal of a good friend would meet up with her or one of her companions. Better safe than sorry.

Mrs. Camerota appeared at the front of the room. "Since this is such an abrupt class, I will have you read or do something productive for now. I haven't come up with a lesson plan yet." There was silence for a little while as Mrs. Camerota stood in front of the classroom watching her students with a cheesy smile on her face. In reality she was inspecting them of a single wrong move. When she was satisfied, she finally went back to her desk to complete some other work. The students then felt safe to start conversing with their friends. Mrs. Camerota mumbled something about 'kids' before Hirata also started talking with her buddies.

"What about Yukio?" She asked, continuing their talk from before. "Oh…" Miyuki blandly answered, she had spaced out. Misaki asked, "Who's Yukio anyway?" Hirata and Miyuki realized they never explained. "I think he's a new kid, he kinda followed me to Tech class and stuff. Kinda mysterious that kid, 'cause he was running away from the school during the fire drill." Hirata explained. Miyuki finished by saying; "He was the guy who came into class with that other girl just now." Misaki looked at both of them with an understanding face, which melted away into confusion once she tilted her head and let out a puzzling noise. Hirata was also confused, "Wait, he came _here_?!" Miyuki nodded, Misaki did also because she didn't want to feel left out.

"He was talking to a girl he called Michi and she seemed pretty mad at him. She had black hair with a hint of blue to it… Isn't it suspicious that she's hanging around with a guy with orange hair, hm?" Miyuki explained, "They walked in here, Pe- I mean Yukio saw something and marched right out." She finished, confirming her suspicions. Hirata got the drift right away but Misaki was left in the dust. She was much better with logic than what her friends talked about. Hirata spoke up, "So you think… Yukio's Pein?"

"He sure looks like it, doesn't he? And to me Michi seemed a lot like Konan!" Miyuki answered. The mood was filling up with excitement. Misaki intervened, "Wait, so you're talking about people from Naruto, right?" The two nodded. "Well, if they are, why would they look like just normal people? And they have special powers, right? So if they did, they could make us do whatever and not worry about it." Misaki finished; Hirata and Miyuki stared at her with fake smiles and showed they didn't understand. Misaki finished, "Basically, if they are the people you think they are, they wouldn't go sneaking around as different people because they have powers, they've got an obvious advantage over us normal people." Miyuki grasped the concept. "I get it… But it doesn't make any sense! Why would Yukio run away from the school?" She whined, putting her face in her hand. Hirata too understood for Misaki's vocabulary was simple enough for her and agreed with Miyuki. "Maybe it wasn't him after all…" She said, thoughtfully, "After all, my sight isn't good, you know that." Hirata sighed and frowned. Misaki interpreted this, "That's probably right, she never wears her glasses after all. And Yukio could just be another new kid, Michi too probably." She concluded, putting down the other two without realizing it.

"Then… How come I saw Deidei and Tobi?" Miyuki said in a quiet voice. Hirata's eyes opened wide and she inhaled quickly, "That's right!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist down on her desk. "It could be connected, I wouldn't be too surprised if I ended up seeing them today!!" Now laughing, Hirata folded her arms and nodded. "That says it, commence operation: Get to know Yukio and Michi, Find out where Deidei and Tobi went/are, and become part of the Akatsuki!!" She grinned, adding in the last part for fun. "What's becoming part of the Akatsuki got to do with anything?" Misaki said, puzzled by the stupidity. "Oh, nothing, it'd just be nice!" Hirata replied. "Yeah, I don't see why not." Miyuki giggled. The girls continued laughing and planning out what they were going to do, while somewhere in the garden outside of their classroom, peering through the window, a tall boy named Mamoru was standing there listening to the whole thing.

**I was wondering if I should've called the chapter "Think" or "Suspicion", but I called it Michi because the other one was Yukio =w=  
Have I been better with making the paragraphs smaller? :) [btw can you guess who Mamoru is? ;P]**


End file.
